


Dancing with a stranger.

by baby345



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bokuto has a praise kink, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Cock Worship, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, I’m saying bottom bokuto rights okay, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Shameless Smut, Smitten Akaashi Keiji, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Teasing, Thick Bokuto Koutarou, Top Akaashi Keiji, akaashi - Freeform, akaashi fucked one time and now he ready to put a ring on it, falling in love with your one night stand because his too sweet, fucking on the first night, idc the universe Akaashi falls in love first, safe sex, well like love at first fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: He hadn’t had any intention to take anybody home. But that was before he saw one of the most gorgeous men to ever cross his path.“I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to dance?”“Actually how about I do you one better, and you come home with me?”Or, Akaashi finds himself falling head over heels for his one night stand.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 34
Kudos: 141





	Dancing with a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [God Bless Bokuto Koutarou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825331) by [ghermez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/pseuds/ghermez). 



> Me to the bokuaka shippers and the bottom bokuto club: let me in! 
> 
> Y’all I love these two so much but there is not enough bottom bokuto out there! That man is a bottom with a praise kink okay?? 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

He hadn’t had any intention to take anybody home. He had only come out to unwind, have a few drinks with some co-workers and let the stress of working a 9-5 slide off his shoulders. 

  
But that was before he saw one of the most gorgeous men to ever cross his path.

He had caught a glance of the burly man at the bar when glittering gold eyes had connected with his own, and for a few minutes the music, the other club goers and everything else seemed to disappear around them.   
  


From what he could see, he liked it a lot. He must have been a good couple inches taller then his own 6’0 and built like a fucking tank.

His face was also a huge bonus, a straight nose, a boyish face and full lips that he could imagine crying out around his dick, he looked like the type to beg prettily for it. Could see in vivid detail how he could run long fingers through tousled black and white curls, use it to command and steer. 

They only broke eye contact when the bartender had set his drinks down and he only looked away for a second but by time he looked back, the man was gone.

Disappointment prickled in his chest. But he has shrugged it off, he didn’t even know if the other man was single or if he’ll be interested. So he gathered his drinks, deposited it for his table and slid in. 

His coworkers teased and yelled at each other over the bass that seemed to shake the whole place, and he joined in with one or two quips before noticing how they all quieted down and seemed to be staring at something behind him. 

“Excuse me?”

He turned around and was barely able to stop himself from gaping as the man at the bar was behind him with the most sheepish smile and a nice pink flush on his cheeks.

Akaashi wanted to know how far it went. Was he a full body blusher? Or one of the blushers who ears only turned red in pleasure? He wanted to know it _all_. 

“Yes?” 

The taller man shifted closer, and he got a brief whiff of hair product, sweat, and an expensive smelling cologne that had his mind reeling.

He must have drunk more than he thought if he was this willingly to jump the gorgeous man were he stood over nothing but his scent alone.

“I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to dance?” 

Akaashi looked behind him to where his coworkers were nodding their head vigorously and shooting him thumbs up.

Chuckling, he turned back around and let his hand trace one of those bulging biceps. His smirk turned sultry as the bigger man flexed under him, clearly sensitive.

“Actually how about I do you one better, and you come home with me?” 

The smile the man shot him could put the sun to shame. 

“Give me your name and I’m all yours.” 

Akaashi laughed and slid out of the booth, throwing an absentminded hand wave behind him to his wolf whistling co workers and laced one of his hands with the other man’s and tugged him away pass all the withering bodies until they were outside, the air sobering him up just a little.   
  


The bigger man waited patiently with the most adorable look on his face for Akaashi to lead the way. 

Keiji leaned in on his tip toes and let his lips brush against the others so the words were close enough for him to taste. “It’s Akaashi Keiji.” 

“Akaashi. I like it.” Bokuto purred right back and squeezed his hand. “The names Bokuto Koutarou.” 

“Nice to meet your acquaintance, now let’s get home.” 

By the time they made it to Akaashi apartment, the tension between them was thick, they both were excited knowing what was coming once the doors locked behind them and it showed in Akaashi’s sly smile and bokuto’s wide eyed look of excitement.

In the short ten minutes it took for them to make it to his apartment, he had learned that bokuto was a pro volleyball player who was in town visiting friends during the short break between games, and Akaashi shared how he was a manga editor who was out with friends.

It only took half that time for Akaashi to fall for this adorable man, who was way to sweet for his own good. 

“That’s so exciting ‘kaashi! I’ll have to look for the manga you're working on next time I go buy new books.” 

“ you don’t have to do that bokuto-San.”

“But I want too.”

Bokuto lifted their laced hands and dropped a soft kiss on Keiji's hand, Akaashi felt heat run through him at such a soft gesture. 

Bokuto Koutarou would be the death of him, and he hadn’t even been with him for more than a hour.

Akaashi briefly dropped the other hand to unlock the door and had to chuckle at the pout on the bicolored hair man’s face only for the laugh to transform into a bitten off moan when bokuto used the opportunity to mouth at the darker man’s nape, keiji just barely dragged them inside before he had bokuto crowded against the door. 

Long fingers snuck under the other’s shirt and caressed a strong back and a tiny waist. Oh, fuck, keiji wanted to mark those muscles with his teeth and leave prove of himself behind. 

“Kaas-“

Akaashi immediately pressed his lips against the other and happily swallowed every eager moan and soft whimper that escaped kissed bruised lips, he angled his face and sighed sweetly at the way bokuto mouth fell open easily to his tongue and bites allowing him to explore to his heart desires. He broke the kiss to whisper on red lips: 

“ You’re so responsive, I like that about you. I want more.” Akaashi rutted against the bigger man, and greedily dived in for more. He wanted to take whatever bokuto was willing to give him, plus more.

“Kaashi please.” Bokuto whined and it said something to just how bewitched Akaashi was quickly becoming because that sound went straight to his dick. 

“Please what? Be a good boy and tell me what you want.” Keiji rasped out 

“I want.. I want this off!” 

Bokuto hands were yanking on the cardigan Akaashi had on and once akaashi got the hint, he pulled away just enough to take it plus his turtleneck off and didn’t hesitate to pull off bokuto’s shirt as well, groaning as the most perfect pecs came into view. He wanted to fuck them. 

“Come here.” Akaashi growled and led the other through the dark. They stumbled their way through his apartment to his bedroom, bumping walls and touching whatever parts they could get their hands on. 

Blindly reaching out for the lights as they passed through the door he lightly pushed the other down and was pleased at how easily Bokuto spread his legs for him to lay in between. He stripped as fast as he could before he pressed hungry lips back on bokuto’s who was ready for whatever Akaashi was dishing out. 

He was certain that he would not be letting this man go after this night.

Bokuto mewled when the editor broke the kiss to nip and lavish his neck with shades of reds and pink.

He curled callous fingers in black curls and tugged until Akaashi’s pupil's blown eyes connected with his. Gold Doe eyes pleaded with gunmetal blue ones.

“I want you kaashi, please fuck me?”

Keiji groaned. “You can’t say things like that bokuto, it’ll make me want to keep you forever.” He stole another quick kiss and ordered the other to strip while he got all their supplies. 

Bokuto squirmed happily out of his pants and briefs as Akaashi leaned over to get a condom and lube.

But it seemed like he was restless as broads hands went right back to doing an exploration of their own, pressing his thumbs into the dimples above Akaashi's ass, lightly ranking his nails down a toned back and wrapping one thick thigh around the smaller man’s waist to be supported, wordlessly telling the curly haired man to speed the process along. 

Brat.

  
  


“Well, why don’t you?”

Akaashi hummed in question to the phrase as he rolled the condom on, stroking his dick a few times just cause he liked the heat in those honey colored eyes. He trailed his nails across thick thighs and delighted in the shudder that wreck Bokuto's frame. 

“Why don’t I what?”

Leaning down he kissed the pretty pink head of bokuto’s dick, poured lube directly on his balls and smeared it across his hole, teasingly dipping a finger in just because the reactions bokuto gave was addicting.

  
  


“ _Ah_ _Ah_ Agass _heee!”_

_“_ That’s it bokuto-San let me know how much you like it,”Akaashi purred. “Now tell me, why don’t I what?” 

Soft fingers carefully fingered the other man open as he kept laying teasing kisses on his dick that was to his delight just like the rest of him, _thick_. 

Akaashi was salivating at the chance to feel the weight of it on his tongue, to feel it hit the back of his throat, but he was worked up enough. Maybe he’ll save it for next time. 

Because there was definitely going to be a next time.

The Athlete cried out at the teasing touches but made no move to stop and even shimmied up Akaashi’s bed to lean back against the pillows and eagerly guided Akaashi’s to where the pretty man wanted him to touch the most.

Muscles trembled and threatened to suffocate Akaashi as he added another finger and kept scissoring, purposely missing bokuto’s prostate just enjoying having all this power under him. 

It was intoxicating that this gorgeous creature was yielding to _him_.

He sent a quick prayer up, thanking whoever was stupid enough to let Bokuto Koutarou go, he wouldn’t be making the same mistake. He was so entranced that he had even forgotten the taller man hadn’t answered his question till he heard a breathy: 

“Why don’t you keep me forever?” 

Akaashi answered with a smile way too fond for what was supposed to be a one night stand but he didn’t care, he just reached out sticky fingers and made a grab for that pretty face and kissed the owl like man breathlessly.

This man was too precious, and if he wasn’t careful, Akaashi might really lock him up and keep him forever, right there in his bed. 

_Dear God Bokuto Koutarou was going to be the death of him, but he’ll willingly drag himself to the gates himself._

Drool was threatening to spill out of the side of their mouths and his lungs were protesting the lack of air coming it’s way but he didn’t care. Not when he had this fine specimen of man trembling under his fingertips, responding beautifully to every grope and teasing brush. 

He added a third finger and once he didn’t feel as much resistance, he slid his fingers out and shushed the whines that a teary bokuto was letting out. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Keiji reassured and smiled warmly at the pliant man who let him move him anyway he saw fit until one long leg was once again wrapped around a tapered waist and the other was arched over his shoulder.

Bokuto gave up control so effortlessly, like all he wanted was to please him, to make him happy.

Who was Akaashi to deny such a request? Grabbing his dick and lining it up, he slowly pushed in and couldn’t quite stop the groan that clawed its way out of his throat.

Bokuto was so fuckinh _tight_ and _wet_ , felt like velvet was wrapping around his dick and it took all of his self control to continue to go slow, to not immediately sink in and start fucking into bokuto the way he deserved.

“Fuck, you feel so good bokuto-San, I wanna make you _mine_.”

“Yes please! Akaashi whatever you want! Just fuck me!” Bokuto babbled and dug the heel of his foot in Akaashi’s back, pleading for him to go faster but no dice.

Bokuto was under his control and he intended to drag this out for however long he saw fit.

“ Such a good boy, letting me move at my own pace. You said you’ll be good for me bokuto-San.”

The flush on sharp cheekbones darkened as Akaashi bottomed out and in the couple of seconds he held still, trying to see how much bokuto could hold out before he starting begging, the editor reached an epiphany in between pliant thighs of the best fuck partner he had in years. 

He had denounced religion a long time ago, but he’ll gladly convert to whatever religion that was dedicated to the God that was swallowing him whole and squirming underneath his steady hands. 

He grabbed both legs and wrapped them around his waist and fell to his forearms, Nosing at white and black curls to hide his amused smile at bokuto protesting whine.

He Rocked into bokuto, not enough to get any real pleasure but to see how far he could push. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“I’ll be good kaashi, I’ll be so good, the best for you, if you’ll just please fuck me.” Bokuto simpered as he locked his arms around broad shoulders. He leaned in and kissed the curly haired man’s nose and gave a saccharine smile to the other.

Damn, Akaashi was going to ruin him. 

Bracing his feet on the bed and locking his knees, he pulled back as far as he could, till the head of his dick was kissing bokuto’s rim and slammed back into him, not letting him catch his breath as he set a fast and hard pace, pounding into the other and let his cries of _more_! _Yes_! And slurred sounds of his name be the fuel to the fire bokuto lit in his chest. 

He relinquished it all and as a reward he made sure the next aim had bokuto arching his back and telling Akaashi’s neighbors just how good he was being fucked. 

“Oh fuuuuc _ckkkk_.”

And Akaashi loved it, he wanted to hear more curses and mispronunciation of his name fall from those lips.

He bit and licked every inch of skin he could get his mouth on as he poured every ounce of devotion into the acquiescent body below him and bokuto took it all, tightened his legs and arms so Akaashi was forced to slow down into deep and grinding strokes.

He was close, so fucking close, felt his balls tightening and his stomach swooping, he was ready to fall over the edge, but he’ll be damned if he didn’t take bokuto too.

  
  


Bokuto who was crying so lovely, singing his praises and taking whatever he gave. He deserved every good thing he had to pour into him.

“ You were so good, the best actually. But I need you to do one more thing for me, can you do that bokuto-San? Be my good boy one last time?”

“Ye..yes! anything for you!”

Reaching one hand down so he could wrap his hand around Bokuto's dick, thumb spreading the pre cum that made the glide between them easier, he flicked his wrist and dig his nails in just enough to make him screech. 

“ Cum for me.”

  
  


As if he was trying to prove exactly why Akaashi should lock him down and claim this man for life, bokuto body tensed up and his mouth fell open in a silent howl, as cum spurted on his hands and both their stomachs adding to the mess of fluid already there. Bokuto went boneless and fat tears rolled down his face as overstimulation wrecked through him. 

“Use me Akaashi.”

Akaashi was a goner, after that it only took two more strokes into those tight walls before he was cumming as his hips stuttered. 

Spent, his body slumped over into bokuto welcoming arms and sugared kisses. They lazily traded kisses and quiet laughs until bokuto started fidgeting.

Akaashi, assuming that he was probably getting heavy made to get up so he slip out and start cleaning up, only to be stopped by a shy bokuto. 

“Uh.. kaashi? I know we did it backwards, but I was wondering if maybe I can take you out on a real date? I don’t think either of us just want this to be a one night stand.”

Keiji swore his heart skipped a beat and he didn’t hesitant to lean down and press kisses all over that cute face.   
  


“ I would like that very much bokuto-San.”


End file.
